world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012914beautlaloc
10:35 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling chessAficionado CA at 22:35 -- 10:35 GT: Hey 10:36 CA: Hi... 10:37 GT: I juxt wanna talk, I'm really fucking xick of my team and everything 10:37 CA: I see... 10:38 GT: What'x going on with you 10:39 CA: I need a moirail apparantly, and I don't know why... 10:40 GT: Huh 10:40 GT: How'x that 10:40 CA: horrible... 10:41 GT: Why do you need a moirail? 10:41 GT: Humanx don't even have thoxe 10:42 CA: Idk Null told me I needed one... 10:44 GT: Well, Null ix xtupid for forcing Troll xhit on you 10:46 CA: Hmm, well she obviously thinks I need one for a reason, she's just trying to help... 10:48 GT: Why 10:48 GT: Ix anything bothering you? 10:48 CA: Yes... 10:49 GT: Like what? Game xhit? 10:49 GT: Tell me about it 10:49 CA: No... 10:50 CA: Isn't that pale infidelity... 10:50 CA: I thought that was a thing only moirails did... 10:50 GT: What? You xaid you didn't have a moirail anywayx 10:51 CA: And... 10:51 CA: I'm still not comfortable talking about my problems with my ex who admits to still liking me... 10:51 GT: Well, whatever 10:51 GT: Juxt tell XOMEONE 10:52 CA: Hm, no I think I'll keep all my emotions bottled up inside because that's a logical thing to do... 10:53 GT: Beau, I thought you xaid you had a heart 10:53 CA: I was being sarcastic... 10:53 GT: Oh 10:54 GT: Xo I guexx you don't really like Xami then, becauxe you have no emotionx? 10:54 CA: Excuse me?... 10:54 GT: Haha 10:54 GT: I'm jonking 10:54 CA: I don't think I heard you correctly. or you made a typo... 10:54 GT: Joking* 10:55 GT: Fuck, there'x a typo right there 10:55 CA: Yeah, there are very few things you joke about with me, the validity of my love is one of them... 10:56 GT: Look Beau, do whatever, I'm xorry 10:56 CA: No, I am... 10:56 CA: I'm sorry, It's just been a stressful time, and I'm taking out on you... 10:57 GT: Huh? 10:57 GT: No you aren't, it'x cool 10:57 GT: Now HERE, that'x another xtory 10:57 GT: I have xo much xhit to unload 10:58 GT: Heapx 10:58 CA: If you want to, go ahead... 10:59 GT: My team ix xo xtupid 10:59 GT: XO 10:59 GT: XTUPID 10:59 CA: so I've heard... 10:59 GT: Ugh, they can't even do ximple xhit like croxxdrexx correctly or not make Libby mad 11:00 CA: yes I know... 11:00 GT: Joxxik hatex me, he'x moirailx with Kikate now, becauxe Kikate "underxtandx him" and doexn't tell him the cold hard truth 11:01 CA: Well, sometimes people need softor warmer white lies... 11:03 GT: That'x fucking xtupid!! 11:03 CA: *softer... 11:03 CA: Is it?... 11:03 GT: Yea! 11:03 CA: How so?... 11:03 GT: Moirailx are xuppoxed to improve each other! 11:04 CA: Cold hard truths are called that for a reason... 11:04 CA: they're cold and hard and they hurt... 11:06 GT: But 11:06 GT: He'x alwayx going to keep hurting if he getx trampled all over by everybody 11:07 CA: So instead of hurting him more, comfort him, help him feel like being with you is somewhere where he can be safe... 11:08 GT: ... well 11:08 GT: I can't do that now 11:09 CA: Perhaps, if you really want to be his moirail, tell him?... 11:09 CA: ask him to come back, that you understand what you did wrong now?... 11:10 CA: At least try to reconcile a friendship with him... 11:10 GT: I did 11:11 GT: 8:( 11:12 GT: He didn't lixten 11:12 CA: I will try speaking to him for you... 11:13 CA: ANyway, I must be going... 11:14 GT: Beau wait 11:15 CA: farewell Tlaloc... 11:15 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 23:15 -- 11:15 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 23:15 -- 11:15 CA: hm?... 11:15 GT: Fuck, I have no one to talk to, Xeriad ix being a bitch, Ryxpor ix being a bitch, everyone hatex me and I don't know what to do! 11:15 CA: Make them not hate you... 11:16 CA: be nicer and more sympathetic... 11:16 CA: Friends are better than enemies... 11:16 CA: anyway I must be off... 11:17 GT: 8:,( 11:17 GT: ...that'x no help 11:20 CA: Well, then if you can't take my advice... 11:20 CA: I cannot help you... 11:20 CA: Farewell Tlaloc... 11:20 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 23:20 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.